Snow Bunny to Winged Angel
by Suppi-chan3
Summary: Touya and Yukito have been a couple for about a year now. But the moment Touya met a new person, his love for Yukito grew. Warning: This fanfic involves yaoi. T x Y and well.. T x Y.


Snow Bunny to Winged Angel

This is a story kind of following "Revealed Truth". This is a yaoi fic involving YukitoxTouya and YuexTouya. Happy reading!

"Yuki, I have a surprise for you," Touya whispered into Yukito's left ear. Yukito turned to face him.

"What is it?" he asked the boy curiously.

"A secret," Touya retorted, stifling a cheerful giggle.

Yukito looked at his boyfriend inquisitively. He wanted to find out what the surprise was.

Touya delicately removed Yukito's spectacles off his face and positioned it onto the desk. Yukito's vision was then slightly blurred. 

"T-Touya-kun, what are you-"

Touya placed his index finger on Yukito's lips, which told Yukito to stay silent. Touya quietly tied a scarlet silk handkerchief over Yukito's eyes.

Touya took the palm of Yukito's hand and led him to the kitchen of the Kinomoto residence. Touya undid the handkerchief and restored the glasses back to Yukito.

"Have a seat, my snow bunny," insisted Touya. Yukito couldn't believe his eyes. The dinner table was covered with a snowy white silk cloth, on it were dimly lit wax candles, with empty glasses, plates and forks, and a dark emerald bottle of champagne.

Yukito took his seat. He picked up the glinting fork and gazed at it. Touya looked at Yukito.

"Anything wrong?"

"Iie. I just feel so intimidated by this surprise," Yukito said smiling. Touya grinned at him mischievously. Then Touya scooted his seat over so he'd be by his lover's side. Suddenly, Touya took Yukito by the collar and kissed his lips tenderly. When they released, Touya told Yukito:

"Just enjoy the dinner, my sweet."

Yukito turned cherry-colored in the face as Touya poured the sparkling wine in the glasses.

After the delicious dinner, Yukito and Touya relaxed in Touya's room.

"Doumo arigatou for the romantic dinner, Touya-kun," thanked Yukito sincerely. Touya felt his ears go pink.

"You're welcome, Yuki," said Touya. Touya gazed into Yukito's hazel eyes. "Yuki..."

Yukito turned to face Touya. "Hai, Touya?" Touya placed his hand on Yukito's right cold cheek.

"You don't need to hide. I know you're not real," he said to Yukito. Yukito's eyes widened in surprise. Yukito shut his eyes, and lay backwards in the air. He started to glow brightly and there stood a man about Touya's height, wearing white robes, bearing silver long hair and great wings.

"What's your name?"

"Yue," the man spoke in a deeper voice than Yukito. Touya stepped up to him and stared at him.

"You're very beautiful," he said, placing his hands firmly on Yue's shoulders.

Yue looked at Touya, having no clue what to do next. Touya's eyes darted over to Yue's large angelic wings.

"Ever… flew with anyone before?" asked Touya.

"What do you mean?"

"Like—carrying someone in your arms," explained the coffee-colored haired boy as he rested his hands on Yue's chest. He began to speak in a hushed voice in Yue's eye, his rose-colored lips scarcely stroking Yue's blue earpiece.

"I want to fly with you, dear."

"I've never flew with anyone like that before," murmured the gorgeous gentleman.

"Do you wish to try?" mumbled Touya as he nibbled Yue's ear delicately. Yue struggled to resist the moans of pleasure. But he couldn't. He let out a quiet moan that only Touya could.

"Hai. Hai, I wish to try," Yue said before he laid his tender lips over Touya's.

Yue lifted Touya up. "You're quite heavy," chuckled Yue. Yue pointed a hand at Touya's bedroom window. It opened up all of a sudden.

Yue shot Touya a look that unmistakably told, "Are you sure?" Touya nodded slowly, grinning slyly.

The stunning winged man then floated a few inches off into the air, and out the open window. The stars twinkled in the distance, greeting the couple flying in the night sky. And the silver crescent moon glowed brightly, as if it was beaming brightly down at Yue and Touya. Of course, since the moon was out, Yue gained more power as he clutched onto Touya.

Touya was peering down at the itty bitty lights of buildings and traffic lights. "I hope no one sees us," he told himself. Yue's pale, stiff lips curved at the corners, creating a rare, but beautiful smile of bliss.

Meanwhile…

"I wonder why Touya told me to stay out of the house for the night," Sakura-chan wondered to herself as she stepped into the front door. "I swear, the next time I go over to Tomoyo's house, Sonomi'll adopt me!" she cried.

She poked her head into the gloomy kitchen. "Touya?" Sakura went upstairs and checked Touya's room. "He's not here!" She rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Why would he tell me to keep out of the house… if he wasn't even _in_ the house?!"

"He _left_ the house, Sakura," Kero-chan told, floating out of Sakura's room.

"Hoe? How do you know, Kero-chan?"

"I overheard his conversation." Kero folded his small arms, making him seem like he was pondering.

"HOE?! You mean, he wasn't the only here?! Who else was here?" Sakura yelped in surprise, retreating a step or two.

Kero-chan looked up at her. "Yukito," Kero said, and he hesitated for a moment, "and Yue."

"HOE?!!"

Yue and Touya flew all around Tomoeda. "Oh, Yue. It's just so—so—" Touya glimpsed up at Yue-san. "—beautiful."

Yue didn't say anything at all. Touya and Yue just stared at each other. But suddenly—

_CRASH_.

Yue and Touya collided with a tree. They slid down the trunk, and groaned. Yue looked over at Touya. "Daijoubu?"

"I-I'm fine," he replied. But when Touya got up, his right arm stung with pain. Yue cautiously took hold Touya's arm. "We have to get you home. You need rest," he said. Yue hauled Touya up and flew back home.

Yue flew back in Touya's bedroom window, and was quite shocked that Sakura was waiting. Sakura gave a look of concern as she watched Yue lower Touya onto the bed.

"H-his arm! A bruise," Sakura said the moment she noticed a mark on Touya's right arm. "Is it broken, Yue-san?"

Yue didn't mention anything at all. He just simply stared at Touya's feeble face. Sakura ran out of the room for a moment, leaving Touya and Yue alone.

"Touya-kun." Yue transformed back into Yukito. Yukito took a seat by Touya's legs as Touya laid a hand over Yukito's.

"Yuki," Touya said quietly. Yukito smiled vaguely. Sakura came running back in with an ice pack.

"Thank you, Yuki," whispered Touya.

That's the end of this story! ^^ I didn't have much of a plot… oh well.


End file.
